


Go Figure (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [66]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Shy Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin invites Yeonjun over and realises Yeonjun is a lot shyer than he thought.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	Go Figure (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two as requested! Thank you for so much love on the first instalment, this concept was so cute and I'm glad you guys think so too! 
> 
> I'm going to try and post a Taegyu holiday fic at some point, keep an eye out for it! As well, the next few fics will be a tad angsty...so prepare yourself. Always a happy ending though! At least...for most...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

It took exactly six one-on-one skating lessons over two weeks for Soobin to finally master the technique. Yeonjun was an excellent teacher, and Soobin learned how to skate on his own by the second lesson, but he wanted to know all of the tricks. He wanted to not have to think about it as he spun and slid over the ice, forwards and backwards, side to side. Yeonjun indulged him, of course, and taught him as much as he could.

Soobin was a dedicated learner, paying attention and treating Yeonjun as if he was a hired professional tutor, and Yeonjun ate it up. Soobin had a slight suspicion the boy liked telling Soobin what to do, where to put his foot, how to hold himself. After each lesson, they would get a hot chocolate, maybe a pastry too, and sit on the same bench they sat on the day they met. They talked about themselves, their lives, interests and annoying habits, all of it.

There was still an overwhelming amount of flirtation—mostly from Yeonjun—but nothing beyond that, at least in terms of romance. Soobin hadn’t been expecting the boy to fall head over heels in love with him, but he was a little frustrated that they hadn’t moved on from the vague confession Yeonjun gave him their first meeting. They both knew there was a mutual attraction, but neither of them had made any moves to take the next step. Soobin was way too shy, and he wasn’t sure what was holding Yeonjun back.

Maybe it wasn’t as mutual as Soobin thought. Yeonjun’s personality in itself was a flirty one, perhaps the way he spoke to Soobin was nothing special. Soobin couldn’t tell, as he had only been with Yeonjun alone, he would have to see how he interacted with others to get a better picture.

With that thought in mind, Soobin pulled out his phone and texted Yeonjun the day after their sixth lesson. Soobin successfully skated backwards, so Yeonjun declared his tutelage complete. Soobin was kind of hoping he’d get a kiss as a reward, but that was very wishful thinking. He pushed the slight disappointment away.

**To: Yeonjun-hyung**

_Hi hyung!!! My friends are coming over tonight to hang out. Do you want to come? I’ll feed you!_

He sent the message, hoping it didn’t sound too cringey, and then put his phone down. Whether Yeonjun decided to come over or not, Soobin still had to prepare for his other friends. He started by knocking on Taehyun’s bedroom door, calling on him to wake up to help clean the apartment. The younger groaned in answer, but appeared five minutes later with messy hair and wrinkled pajamas.

“Hyung will be over early, he said he’ll help cook,” he said, voice low from sleep. Soobin nodded, picking up a few books of his he had lying around. He placed them back on the shelf right as his phone dinged.

He literally dived for it, an excited smile breaking across his face, and he didn’t even care that Taehyun was watching him in confusion. Yeonjun had texted back, and Soobin quickly swiped on the screen to read it.

**From: Yeonjun-hyung**

_good morning soobinie! i’d love to come over! what time????_

Soobin grinned down at his phone as he typed a response quickly. He sent the info along with his address, and Yeonjun sent back a series of heart emojis. Soobin would try not to read into that too much.

When he looked up, Taehyun no longer looked confused. He looked smug, a soft smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms. Soobin blinked a few times, before puffing his cheeks out and looking down. “Yes, Taehyun?” he asked innocently. Taehyun clicked his tongue, before chuckling and returning to cleaning up. “Was that the cute skater you’ve been meeting three times a week for private lessons?” He emphasised the ‘private lessons’ bit with a sneer of sarcasm, and Soobin blushed.

He pursed his lips, before nodding. “Yep,” he said. “I invited him over for tonight.” He ignored Taehyun’s amused giggle, moving into the kitchen to start cleaning the counters. Taehyun thankfully stayed quiet, never one to tease too much, and they finished cleaning in record speed.

Taehyun went off to take a shower and get ready for Beomgyu to come over, and Soobin got dressed too. He stood in his room for a minute, trying not to be too excited over the fact that Yeonjun was going to be at his house. He was going to meet Soobin’s friends, maybe even join their little friend group. He just hoped the boy fit in well and didn’t feel uncomfortable. Soobin’s friends weren’t like him—except for Taehyun, kind of—they were loud and obnoxious and crazy and would definitely ask Yeonjun all sorts of inappropriate questions.

Soobin decided to go grocery shopping before he regretted inviting Yeonjun in the first place.

That evening, Soobin paced nervously around his apartment, trying not to freak out. “This was a bad idea,” he said, running his hand through his hair. Beomgyu looked up at him from where he sat on the couch, Taehyun cuddled up against him. “Hyung, relax. From what you’ve told us, he seems like a great guy. Taehyunnie and I are excited to meet him,” he reassured.

Soobin sighs, rubbing his eyes and falling into the loveseat. “But what if he doesn’t even like me like that? I’m so fucking obvious when I have a crush, ‘Gyu, you know that,” he pouted. Beomgyu shot him a sympathetic smile, before Taehyun speaks up from his place against Beomgyu’s side. “You’re charming, hyung. Yeonjun-ssi would be stupid not to like you back,” he complimented. 

Soobin smiled at the kind sentiment, but it dropped as soon as there was a knock on the door. “Fuck,” he said, fear rushing through him. He looked over his shoulder at the door, before shooting Taehyun a desperate look. The younger blinked, before sighing and disentangling himself from Beomgyu’s arms. Soobin gave him a grateful smile as he passed, but luck was not on his side, as it was just Hueningkai at the door.

He entered with a shriek as always, holding a bag of snacks in one hand and his Apple plushie in the other. “Hi, hyungs!” he greeted, dropping his bag of snacks on the kitchen counter and proceeding to give everyone a hug. Soobin accepted his hug from his rowdy dongsaeng, and Kai even gave his belly an extra rub or two, as if he could tell Soobin was nervous. “Taehyunnie-hyung told me you invited Yeonjun-ssi over,” he informed. Soobin blushed, before falling back against the cushions and closing his eyes for a moment.

“Seriously, you guys can’t embarrass me. It’s gonna be hard enough for me to speak in complete sentences without you teasing me,” he warned. His friends scoffed, feigning offence before all agreeing to be on their best behaviour. It helped relax Soobin a bit, but his heart was still racing and his entire body was on edge.

About twenty minutes later, a soft knock rang through the apartment. Hueningkai was in the kitchen with Taehyun, the two of them getting things ready to cook. Beomgyu was still sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone, and none of them made any move to get the door, so Soobin braced himself and stood up to answer.

When he opened the door, he realised that no amount of preparation could have prepared him for seeing Yeonjun standing outside his apartment. The elder looked stunning. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a blue and black striped graphic sweater that looked soft to the touch, and bright red platform shoes. The entire outfit looked perfect on him, a feat that Soobin could never achieve himself, and he hadn’t even looked at the boy’s face yet.

He lifted his eyes, and blushed when he caught Yeonjun already staring at him. It looked like he had a bit of makeup on, a darker tint to his eyelids and a shine to his lips, but it was enough to make Soobin want to fall over. The boy’s hair was gently brushed, parted off to one side, his bangs swooping the other direction. He looked so beautiful it hurt, and when he smiled, Soobin felt his heart drop out of his ass.

“Hi, Soobinie,” Yeonjun said, and it was a lot softer than he’d ever spoken to Soobin. Soobin blushed more, but returned the smile and stepped aside. “Come in, hyung,” he replied. Yeonjun gave him another smile as he walked across the threshold. Soobin hadn’t noticed, but Yeonjun clutched a bottle of soju in his hands, knuckles almost white. Soobin’s eyes widened a bit, wondering if the elder was already overwhelmed with things.

He bit his lip, before putting his hand on the small of Yeonjun’s back and looking at him. Yeonjun’s head snapped up as soon as Soobin’s hand touched his back, and Soobin was surprised to see he was blushing. It made Soobin blush too, and he almost pulled his hand away, but then Yeonjun stepped a little closer, and it made Soobin’s heart burst. “You’re as tall as me in those shoes,” he said, trying to make Yeonjun more comfortable.

Yeonjun chuckled, looking down at his shoes and turning his foot to show them off some more. “That’s why I wore them,” he admitted. Soobin raised his brows, and Yeonjun smiled at him. “Wanted to be at eye-level with you.” Soobin could only blink at that, not sure what to say, but he giggled anyway and started walking with Yeonjun toward the living room.

“Hyung, this is my roommate’s boyfriend and one of my best friends, Beomgyu-ah,” he introduced. Beomgyu looked up from his phone, before locking it and standing up. He gave a short bow, and smiled at Yeonjun. “Nice to meet you, Yeonjun-ssi, thank you so much for teaching our Soobin-hyung how to ice skate,” he said loudly. Soobin groaned, closing his eyes for a moment.

Yeonjun chuckled though, bowing his head. He moved closer to Soobin again though, which made Soobin wonder if the boy was shyer than he thought, but he didn’t question it. He just kept his hand firm on Yeonjun’s back, and let their sides press together. “He’s a fast learner,” he replied. Beomgyu rolled his eyes, smirking at Soobin. “He’s always been a teacher’s pet.”

Soobin’s eyes widened and he stepped away from Yeonjun to swat Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Yah! Go make sure Hyuka hasn’t set the kitchen on fire, I’m going to give Yeonjun an apartment tour,” he ordered, pushing Beomgyu away. Of course he couldn’t trust his friends to be completely well-behaved. They all hated him, Soobin was convinced.

Beomgyu left willingly, laughing loudly as he went. Soobin sighed, before putting on a brave face and turning back to Yeonjun. The elder seemed alright though, smiling softly and covering his mouth as he giggled. “Sorry about him,” Soobin apologised. Yeonjun shook his head, still holding the bottle of soju against his chest. “No, I like him. Sorry, I’m always awkward meeting new people,” he explained.

Soobin tilted his head, finding his confession a little hard to believe. “You weren’t awkward when we met,” he pointed out. Yeonjun turned bright red then, looking down and shifting on his feet a bit. “I usually would have been but…I don’t know, I just felt really comfortable around you,” he murmured.

The kind sentiment and slight confession made Soobin’s heart warm, and he moved closer to the boy, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad, hyung. That’s what I want,” he said. Yeonjun smiled at him, and Soobin got the sudden urge to lean in and kiss him. But they were standing in the middle of the hallway, and Yeonjun was already nervous, and so Soobin resisted. If the universe allowed, the right time would come.

Instead, Soobin led the elder to his room. He had organised it earlier, so it wasn’t too messy. He didn’t know if it was weird to show his new crush his room, but Yeonjun’s whole face lit up as he walked in and saw everything. He walked right over to Soobin’s shelves, examining his many books and vinyl, as well as his little potted plants he had. “These are so cute!” he exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to grin happily at Soobin.

Soobin giggled, bowing his head in thanks. He leaned against the wall, watching as Yeonjun explored his room. He handled everything with the most delicate of touches, and he seemed actually interested in Soobin’s botany prints, his collection of graphic novels, and the small pile of plushies on his bed (most were gifts from Kai).

“Dinner is ready!” Kai’s falsetto broke the gentle moment, and Yeonjun’s head snapped up from where he had been looking at Soobin’s high school graduation photos. Soobin smiled at him, before holding out his hand. “I’ll put the soju in the fridge, thank you for bringing it.” Yeonjun waved it off, passing the bottle and walking out with Soobin. “Sit wherever you’d like,” Soobin instructed, gesturing to the living room where platters of food were spread over the coffee table and Beomgyu was passing around bowls and chopsticks.

Yeonjun hesitated for a moment, glancing at Soobin, before he went to join the others. Soobin heard Beomgyu introducing him to Taehyun and Kai as he put away the soju, and he smiled to himself. He hoped Yeonjun was feeling more comfortable now, but he didn’t waste any time returning to the living room.

Yeonjun had chosen to sit in the loveseat, and he scooted over when Soobin entered, looking up at him. He looked so fucking beautiful it made Soobin’s stomach do somersaults. He sat down before he ended up saying something stupid, and he hoped Yeonjun missed the knowing looks Soobin’s friends tossed their way.

The elder visibly relaxed when Soobin settled next to him, thighs pressed together and hands so close to touching Soobin could feel the electricity between them. Maybe the looks were warranted.

He reached forward and grabbed two bowls, handing one to Yeonjun with a gentle smile. They both leaned forward together and started putting food in their bowls, and Soobin was glad when Yeonjun didn’t shy away and got as much as he liked. He knew from their after-lesson snacks that the boy enjoyed eating and could eat a lot more than one would think.

Everyone settled in with their bowls, and when they started to eat, the conversation flowed, and Yeonjun even participated a bit. By the time all of the food had been eaten, the elder was talking animatedly with Beomgyu about some video game Soobin had no knowledge of, and when he met Taehyun’s eyes, the two shared a gentle smile.

After dinner, Hyuka popped in a Christmas movie, and Taehyun got up to grab blankets. He glanced at Soobin and Yeonjun, who were still just sitting side-by-side in the loveseat. “Do you guys want a blanket?” he asked, voice steady. To Yeonjun, he probably looked like a thoughtful friend, but Soobin could detect the slight hint of mirth in his eyes. “Sure, thanks Hyunnie,” Soobin answered for them both.

Yeonjun bit his lip when he looked at him, but then smiled, reaching down and untying his shoes. He placed them out of the way and then lifted his legs to tuck them underneath himself. Soobin kept his feet on the ground, mostly because the loveseat wasn’t big enough for him to curl up, but if Yeonjun could he didn’t mind.

Taehyun returned with a stack of blankets and handed one to Soobin as he passed. Soobin unfolded it, and Yeonjun helped him drape it over both their laps. When they were situated, they turned their attention to the movie, but Soobin instantly found it hard to focus.

Yeonjun’s hand was right next to his under the blanket, and it would be so easy to just take it in his own. They were no stranger to holding hands—their ice skating lessons kind of required such contact—but this would have an entirely different set of implications. Soobin wanted to hold his hand in a less-than-platonic way, but he didn’t want to pressure Yeonjun into anything. The boy was already outside of his comfort zone.

Movement to his left made Soobin get out of his own head for a moment, and he felt his eyes widen as Yeonjun moved and rested his head on Soobin’s shoulder. He didn’t look up at him, didn’t make any sort of acknowledgment, save for a relaxed sigh. Soobin had to literally swallow a coo at how adorable the elder was, and instead took the opportunity to do what he wanted. He slid his hand into Yeonjun’s and laced their fingers together. He heard Yeonjun’s breath skip, but besides a gentle squeeze of his hand, he gave no reaction.

They stayed like that for the whole movie, and when it ended, Yeonjun didn’t move from his spot. He wasn’t asleep, but his eyes were downcast and his thumb was running over Soobin’s knuckles almost methodically, as if he were deep in thought. However, whenever the others stood, Yeonjun moved too. He sat up, cracking his neck a few times and giving Soobin a gentle smile. “Did you like the movie?” Soobin asked, aware that they were still holding hands.

Yeonjun hummed, nodding as he stifled a yawn. Soobin pulled the blanket off them then, standing and pulling Yeonjun up with him. The boy let go of his hand to pull his shoes back on, and Soobin tried to let his sadness show. He didn’t want Yeonjun to leave, but he knew he couldn’t ask him to stay.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” he said, a compromise for himself. Yeonjun blushed but nodded, and said quiet goodbyes to the others before Soobin led him to the door. They walked outside, the air chilly but not too cold. When they got to Yeonjun’s car, the elder turned, looking at Soobin. “Thank you for inviting me,” he said, smile much brighter now that they were alone.

Soobin blushed, shaking his head. “Thanks for coming. I’m sorry if it was a little overwhelming,” he said. Yeonjun chuckled, stepping forward and lifting a hand to brush Soobin’s bangs out of his eyes. “I was just nervous your friends were going to know how much of a crush I have on you,” he whispered. Soobin’s eyes popped at that, cheeks burning as his lips parted in a little inaudible gasp. He was pretty confident in his suspicions, but to hear Yeonjun say it so blatantly made Soobin freak out a little.

“Pretty sure I covered that department already,” he managed to say. Yeonjun chuckled, hand sliding from Soobin’s forehead to his earlobe, thumb stroking over it a few times. “Are we going to stop this game of cat and mouse then?” he asked, moving closer. Soobin’s breathing intensified as Yeonjun’s gaze shifted to something more…loving? He definitely wasn’t looking at him the way his friends looked at him. No, this was something Soobin had never experienced before.

“Let me guess,” he said, voice surprisingly steady. “I’m the mouse.” Yeonjun only chuckled, face fracturing beautifully. “Caught you,” he whispered, before tilting Soobin’s head down just enough to connect their lips in a kiss.

Yeonjun tasted like mint and cream, his lips were ridiculously soft and plump, moving against Soobin’s so smoothly it felt like velvet. He kissed confidently, holding Soobin’s jaw in place with a gentle hand, his other hand finding purchase on Soobin’s waist. Soobin’s own hands hung by his sides at first, before Yeonjun deepened the kiss and Soobin grabbed onto the elder’s hips to keep them both from falling off-balance. _Oh, the irony._

They broke apart a few seconds later, but Yeonjun didn’t move away. He stayed where he was, and the two just looked at each other for a moment. There were no secrets now, they had made their feelings very clear, and Soobin was in bliss. He wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen next, but he found he didn’t care. As long as he could keep kissing Yeonjun, he’d be perfectly content with life.

“Go on a date with me,” Yeonjun suddenly said. His eyes were bright and his face was serious. He kissed Soobin again before he could answer, and Soobin’s eyes fell shut as he kissed back, tightening his grip on the elder’s hips. When they parted the second time, Soobin blinked hazily for a few seconds, gathering his bearings. Kissing Yeonjun kind of made him feel intoxicated.

Yeonjun was still waiting for an answer though, so Soobin nodded, unable to look anywhere but directly at the boy in front of him. He was glad he was looking though, because the expression that fell over Yeonjun’s face was one he never wanted to miss. He looked ethereal in the moonlight, eyes sparkling and lips turned up in the prettiest smile. He beamed at Soobin, before pulling him back in for a third kiss.

Soobin let himself be pulled, he was Yeonjun’s to handle as he pleased, and he whimpered into the kiss a little. Yeonjun just held him so perfectly, kissed him just right, Soobin was falling already.

He chased after Yeonjun’s lips when the boy pulled away, and Yeonjun giggled, letting Soobin kiss him one more time before finally stepping back. Soobin let his hands fall from Yeonjun’s body, and he instantly wanted to pull him back in close again. But he didn’t, and Yeonjun only gave him a sweet smile, before getting into his car. He did roll down his window though and peered up at Soobin. “You’re off tomorrow, right?” he asked.

Soobin nodded, biting his lip. Yeonjun smiled. “I’ll pick you up at six.” Soobin blushed, before nodding again and stepping back so Yeonjun could back out safely. He gave Soobin a little wave, before focusing on the road, and before Soobin knew it, he was gone.

He didn’t even care how ridiculously happy he looked as he walked back inside his apartment. 


End file.
